


No Gold Required

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, dragon dildos, fantasy roleplay, happy may 6th, krtsk met and fell in love today can u believe it, they're nerds oK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Though he's no stranger to trying different things with Tsukishima in the bedroom, the feeling of a harness against Kuroo's skin is something that excites him on an entirely new level.





	No Gold Required

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KRTSK MEETING DAY!!! I managed to write this yesterday and I'm happy I made it in time to post it on the actual day it's celebrating pft. I know the smut might be...off theme given the softness of the day but I was like WELP it's been too long since I've written some good ol roleyplay porn ;)  
> I also blame [Myo](https://twitter.com/beansproutlets) and [Sam](https://twitter.com/chukishima) completely for encouraging my horny thoughts, but also I love them and they are to thank for this fic! Also they read it over to make sure it wasn't awful and therefore they are saviors lol. Go check them out please!
> 
> If you don't know how bad dragon dildos work then...treat yourself and do some research hehe, I hope you enjoy this fic for now!

It feels strange, walking around his own apartment in a cloak. He's not exactly sure what a dragon would wear in human form, and he hadn't wanted to ask Tsukishima for...surprise purposes. So, he'd settled on repurposing some of his old team jackets into a red cloak, trying his best not to thank his family for the sewing skills in this particular situation.

Steadily, he reaches up to adjust the headband, fingers sliding over the two horns he glued onto it. It works; the black band blends in seamlessly with his messy hair, and he can't stop himself from fidgeting as he hears rustling from the bedroom.

It's all on Kuroo now, whenever he's ready.

Kuroo's steps are heavy as he walks toward his bedroom, the shiver running up his spine from the excitement. It's a good thing he cut a large V in the black tunic underneath, his chest mostly bare when he pushes aside the red drapes. He feels too warm for all the layers he had initially planned, and he reasons that the outfit is only so important. His mediocre design skills aren't the main attraction here; he knows that, but in his mind, he's still excited to see what Tsukishima looks like.

At the thought, his cock twitches in his pants, despite the fact Kuroo knows it'll get little relief until the very end. That's fine. It's worth it; gradually, Kuroo reaches into his sweats to check the harness one last time, finding it comfortable and not too tight. It's not his first time doing this but...this was his idea, and the novelty of it excites him beyond belief. The hard material he has strapped against his hip by his waistband is covered by his tunic, but he's hyper-aware of it, how long and thick it is. All for Tsukishima, his well deserving boyfriend.

The sweats he has on are black and ride high for now to accommodate his...accessory. In all honesty, he's never done something like this before, so it's a little embarrassing. But he doesn't think that matters either; he's trying something new and fun with Tsukishima, even if it's a total bust, it won't be a waste of time in his mind.

Besides...the thought of making Tsukishima come undone with this...it's too erotic to pass up, and Kuroo already has his camera set up on the bed in preparation.

With that in mind, he takes a deep breath, and pushes open the door to their room.

He's not sure how stupid he looks, or if he'd even managed to pull off the menacing vibe he was going for, but all that doubt disappears as soon as he sees Tsukishima's expression.

Kuroo doesn't miss the little gasp that leaves Tsukishima's lips, followed by shallow breaths as those eyes he adores go wide with interest and arousal. It's never not a joy, seeing the usually stoic expression relax and morph into one of absolute debauchery.

Or maybe that's Kuroo's imagination, but he likes to think he knows Tsukishima quite well in these situations too. Tsukishima's body squirms forward on the bed, as if the excitement is too much to keep still, his teeth digging into the plush bottom lip Kuroo often likes to bite. His hips rise cutely from the bed, so ready for Kuroo, and they've barely begun.

When Kuroo suggested he be a fairy, Tsukishima had pushed him off the couch. Yet, it doesn't seem his suggestion went totally unaccounted for. Tsukishima still looks like a wet dream.

The blond's leggings are already hanging off one leg, as if he's truly been locked in the dragon's keep, ravaged until his brain knew nothing else. There's a series of belts hanging off his waist, some with accents and bells that will surely make a lot of noise when Kuroo starts fucking him good. He's sure Tsukishima knew that when putting them on, as well as the red color of his striped panties.

Kuroo never understood why his mind liked those ones so much, he gave up trying to.

Tsukishima looks like some sort of debauched paladin with the armor ripped off, the only remaining silver being the sleek armbands which decorate Tsukishima's wrists. The dark black tank top matches his leggings, but Kuroo doesn't care much about it. Maybe that's why Tsukishima hadn't bothered to style it up, it'll be gone soon.

A steady growl slips from Kuroo's lips, and no, it wasn't on purpose. Tsukishima's answering whimper is music to his ears, and Kuroo doesn't hesitate to cross the last few steps to the bed. Tsukishima has done a decent job of making it seem like it's already been messed up, like a dragon's lair. The comforter is twisted and half on the floor, the pillows strewn about, and there's a single cuff tied around Tsukishima's ankle.

Kuroo's little prisoner.

And Tsukishima looks so damn  _happy_  about it; his face is still so filled with love and adoration, not the usual lidded eyes or flushed cheeks. Tsukishima has never been the type to look that way, but Kuroo prefers this, he loves that he can read Tsukishima well enough to decipher the way those eyes soften and dilate upon seeing Kuroo. Like he's Tsukishima's favorite dessert, a thing he can never get enough of.

Something about that makes the switch in Kuroo flip, and he grabs the ankle with the cuff, yanking Tsukishima's feet from under him and dragging him forward.

Kuroo doesn't want to waste time, not today.

After all, dragons are greedy creatures.

Tsukishima yelps but doesn't resist, he's anticipated this for too long to do anything like complain, not when Kuroo is looking at him like a meal.

Once, Tsukishima had told him Kuroo's predatory expression was the scariest he'd ever seen Kuroo look, but it was said with such desire Kuroo had praised the universe for making it so.

Kuroo doesn't exactly know what his dialogue is going to sound like, but at this point he doesn't care. His mouth opens, and he's practically drooling already, breathing so labored one would think he'd been traveling through the desert.

"You have a lot of nerve, thinking you could steal from the dragon's keep," Kuroo says, voice shaky from the uncertainty as well as the arousal. In an instant, Tsukishima's face is as bright as a road flare, and his hands fly up to cover his face. Fuck.

Kuroo doesn't know what makes him blush more, how cheesy the words are or how much they're actually doing for him. Softly, he ruts against Tsukishima's thigh, giving his cock a little bit of relief. What does this say about him? He doesn't know, but watching Tsukishima's cock twitch in his cute panties makes him feel a little better.

Tsukishima's takes a deep breath, the cogs in his head turning even in the sex fueled haze; no matter how embarrassing it is, he knows from just Kuroo's expression alone how hungry he is for it, and egging Kuroo on has always been Tsukishima's favorite pastime. "I-I'm sorry, but I've learned my lesson now..."

With the small, whispered words, Tsukishima spreads his legs a little wider. Smirking, Kuroo leans forward, pressing the hard mass in his pants against Tsukishima's pelvis. The blond gasps, he knows what it is, hell, he picked it out.

Tsukishima's moan is one of those things Kuroo wishes he could record and play on repeat sometimes, it's so lovely and genuine, it makes Kuroo want to ruin him. Even when they're making out or petting each other softly, it's one of those things that can snap Kuroo's self-control.

Then it's not love making, it's pure, unrestrained  _fucking_.

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo says with a teasing laugh, letting his boyfriend rut weakly against him. One of his hands reaches to the side of the bed, grabbing the last of his supplies next to the small digital camera. "Wonder why that is..."

Slowly, Kuroo unbuttons the opening in the front of his pants, pulling out the very thing Tsukishima has been waiting for.

And from the looks of it, Tsukishima is very grateful.

The dragon dildo is a mix of Tsukishima's requested colors, the large knot which makes up the base dyed a darker than night purple, fading into pink as Kuroo's eyes climb up the bulging shaft. Every bulge is textured and lined with bumps, promising an amazing experience for Tsukishima's walls. The head alone looks like it could make the blond come with shallow thrusts alone.

It's  _heavy_  and intimidating even in Kuroo's large hands; he stared at it for quite a while when he was strapping it on, feeling along the various ridges. The texture of it is so different, so unlike his own cock, though he guesses that's the point. While he wishes he could give Tsukishima the kind of pleasure the dildo can, watching his boyfriend fall apart from it will be just as rewarding.

And more than that, Kuroo is excited for one of the particular features...

He already has the tube connected to the dildo, the syringe filled with cum, and he sets it closer to him once he connects them both, ready to breed Tsukishima at the end of their little fantasy.

Hell, Kuroo wouldn't be shocked if he just decided to pump Tsukishima full of the artificial cum in the middle of fucking, too impatient to hold back. He can only imagine how incredible it would be, fucking Tsukishima while he's full of the stuff. It would make his thrusts so much louder, so much  _wetter_.

With Tsukishima's full attention, and the setup finished, Kuroo rubs the head of the dragon cock against Tsukishima's thigh. So pretty and pink against porcelain skin. Tsukishima jumps from just that.

"You don't seem very afraid of me," Kuroo coos, reaching up to pull Tsukishima's tank aside. With trembling fingers, Tsukishima helps, holding his shirt up so Kuroo can take in his body fully. Beautiful.  _Mine_. "I guess I've spoiled you more than I meant to."

At the words, he leans down to lick at one of Tsukishima's pert nipples, loving the way his body tenses up immediately. Tsukishima's hands twist in the fabric, knowing better than to tug on Kuroo's hair in this scenario. Kuroo has all the power, and it makes his blood rush right to his dick. His hand pulls on the other nipple teasingly while he sucks, greedy as he can be and not at all being clean about it. Drool gathers on Tsukishima's chest and Kuroo bites him lightly, massaging the hard nub between his teeth. Tsukishima's hips squirm beneath him as he moans breathlessly, and Kuroo can feel the heat coming from Tsukishima's cock. Any other time, he might just make Tsukishima come like this, but...

"Such a lustful body," Kuroo says as he pulls away, one hand still rubbing the blond's nipple as he reaches down to pull aside the loose panties. "Maybe you were meant to get caught huh?"

Eagerly, Tsukishima nods. There's already precum beading on the head of the blond's cock, and Kuroo can't resist cupping his balls, squeezing lightly while not giving Tsukishima any real attention.

No...he wants Tsukishima to come from the dildo and the dildo only.

"P-please master...I..." Tsukishima's blush still spreads across his whole face as he reaches for his cock, and Kuroo has to look away for a moment. Okay, so he's still not used to that yet...

He's always made it his job to obey Tsukishima's every wish, so this is a little different, but...he definitely likes it.

Without letting Tsukishima finish, Kuroo reaches down to find the plug the blond has stuffed in him, the biggest one they own. Kuroo snarls; he hates that he had to miss the sight of Tsukishima stretching himself impossibly wide, and it probably still won't be enough. He yanks it out in one go, not being gentle in the slightest.

" _Fuck_!" Tsukishima cries out, and Kuroo has to pin his hips down to stop the convulsing. The sight of it makes Kuroo want to push in already, and hearing Tsukishima's usually reserved mouth shout curses like that...

At the loss of fullness, Tsukishima reaches down on autopilot to bury his fingers back inside his ass, wanting more,  _needing_  more, but Kuroo slaps his hand away. "You'll come from my cock or you won't come at all, understand? You're mine now, I  _own_  you."

At the reminder, Kuroo teases the head of the dildo at Tsukishima's entrance, eyes darkening. He scares himself sometimes when it comes to Tsukishima; Kuroo's sex drive has always been high, but sometimes even when things are totally innocent, Kuroo can't help but imagine ripping Tsukishima’s clothes off and taking him wherever they may be.

Maybe it's something about Tsukishima's cool facade falling apart, maybe Kuroo just loves him. No, he _knows_ he loves Tsukishima, has for a long time.

Whatever it is, it makes Kuroo's words flow so easily. "Should I punish you? Slam into you and not care how my cock rips you apart? I'll breed you until you cry, you know I will, and you'll  _still_  be begging me for more..."

Kuroo pushes forward for emphasis, the head of the dildo about as thick as his own cock, and Tsukishima hiccups as a few tears spill. It always starts like this, then by the end Tsukishima will be giggling and smiling he feels so damn good...

Kuroo would never hurt Tsukishima though, they both know it, that's why Tsukishima's eyes only get mistier as Kuroo speaks.

"I'm sorry master, I'll take your cock however you want me to...I promise..." Tsukishima whispers, and Kuroo loves the way he buries his head in the covers. The urge to hide away has never left him. It's not in Tsukishima's character to yell such lewd things, and he's no porn star. But it gets to Kuroo all the same, because Tsukishima doesn't have to even try this hard for him. Kuroo would be able to read his silence, he could've nodded for crying out loud, but he tried for Kuroo...

He always tries so hard for Kuroo. And somehow, even with no whine in his voice or overdramatic begging, it's the sexiest thing Kuroo has ever heard.

"Fuck," he breathes out, too affected to think of a real response. Tsukishima reaches down shyly to tug down his panties all the way, careful to not give himself any pleasure along the way. The restraint is adorable, to say the least, and when those honey brown eyes flash up to Kuroo finally, his heart tugs.

He forgets the roleplay for a moment, but even still, he can't help but think if he were truly a dragon, he wouldn't bother hoarding and protecting gold. Tsukishima is far more valuable a prize.

And the expectation in Tsukishima's loving gaze is enough to kick his butt into gear. Kuroo hastily grabs the clear lube on his right, coating the dildo with half the bottle. He'll need it.

Tsukishima licks his lips with excitement, and it makes Kuroo groan, watching Tsukishima wriggle into a better position. Kuroo places a pillow under him for good measure, letting his boyfriend move it into place while he finishes lathering up the dildo. He rubs the lube around every bulge and ridge, covering it completely.

Tsukishima's hole is already squeezing around empty air, stretched so wide by the rest of their dildo collection beforehand. Kuroo can't wait to see him clench around something so big, so unlike anything they've tried before.

With one last look at each other, Kuroo inclines his head, and Tsukishima nods. He can back out of this whenever he wants, he knows their safeword, knows there's nothing to be ashamed of.

However, he looks way too into this right now, way too eager to take everything Kuroo can give him.

With that driving him, Kuroo pushes the head of the dildo in, already feeling resistance. Tsukishima has always been tight.

"Ah... _my god_ ," Tsukishima cries out through his hiccups, but there's no indication of pain, of hesitation. Kuroo keeps pushing in, watching Tsukishima's face for any signs of discomfort as he moves past the first few bulges, the textured spine making Tsukishima's breath hitch. He can only imagine how it feels, massaging Tsukishima's sensitive walls.

Kuroo is almost jealous.

In a haze, Kuroo places his palm flat against Tsukishima's abdomen, pressing down firmly until a sob escapes Tsukishima's lips. "That's right...take all of it...I want you to feel it in your stomach."

Tsukishima just nods frantically, his hips wriggling cutely as he adjusts to the size. Kuroo is barely halfway, and he's struggling to fit more.

But he will.

" _Hah_ \--so big, fuck I..." Tsukishima's babbling dissolves into small, lost hums, blending with the frequent choking sounds which come from deep in his throat. With a shaking hand he reaches down, feeling the spine of the remaining length of the dildo, and Kuroo's own cock twitches against his leg at the sight. Tsukishima's first laugh escapes him, so lost in the feeling. "So much, it feels so good."

And when Tsukishima is that open and honest, without the need to hide or mumble, Kuroo knows how amazing it truly is. He pushes the rest of the way in slowly, letting Tsukishima feel every bump along the dildo's shaft until he's buried into the final knot.

Tsukishima cries out, grabbing Kuroo's wrist instinctively. Kuroo doesn't penalize him for it, the roleplay almost gone from his sex deluded brain. He knows that's all Tsukishima can take, but  _fuck_  it's a lot. The dildo is almost completely stuffed inside him apart from half of the last, huge bulge, and Kuroo nearly comes at the sight.

"So good, you look so good baby," Kuroo praises, pausing to grind the dildo slowly in Tsukishima's ass, rubbing it against all of his most sensitive spots. Fuck, he wishes he could really feel it, apply all the accuracy and knowledge of Tsukishima's body to this, but for now it seems to satisfy the blond just fine.

The blond's back arches, mouth open in a silent scream. "T-Tetsu!  _Oh shi--_ "

Kuroo can't hold back anymore. He pulls out as far as his patience will let him, and groans at how Tsukishima clings to the dildo, wanting to keep it deep inside him. With one last push on Tsukishima's stomach to make the blond see stars, Kuroo grabs his hips, the belts somehow adding to the sensuality of it all. Tsukishima's cock is red and weeping at this point, wanting release, and Kuroo plans to give it to him.

He pushes into him without much mercy, pushing Tsukishima's hips into the bed with a grip hard enough to bruise. He can only hope.

And fuck it, Kuroo thinks. He reaches to the side to push the first half of the cum out of the syringe, and he hears it before he sees it. The squelch is obscene, making every thrust louder and dirtier. Tsukishima gasps in surprise, feeling it as it starts to drip out of his ass and around the head of the dildo.

"God yes..." Kuroo moans, watching the cum leak out in heavy droplets, staining their covers. He doesn't care. He drills into Tsukishima harder, drunk off the bells on the blond's belt as they sway violently with his thrusts. At this point, their fucking is purely animalistic. Tsukishima pushes back against him, whining when the dildo slips out from how slippery it is, beating Kuroo's hand to it.

Kuroo watches in awe as Tsukishima pushes it back in, rocking against it.

Fantasy be damned, Kuroo slams his lips into Tsukishima's, feeling his tongue curl around the blond's sloppily as he pushes the dildo inside him. He pushes out all the cum until it's all over Tsukishima's thighs, some of it sticking to Kuroo's pants. He's still not satisfied.

Tsukishima's too fucked out to even moan, his mouth perpetually open in a small scream as Kuroo keeps thrusting, pulling away from the kiss. The strangled squeaks are enough to spur Kuroo on, and he grabs the camera too, taking as many pictures of Tsukishima's ruined body as he can.

Even better when Kuroo pauses to snap a pic of the dildo buried in his boyfriend, and the blond cries out.

Kuroo laughs at him, smirk wide and so incredibly satisfied. He loves this Tsukishima, so wild and unrestrained. "Sorry baby, that wasn't very nice was it?"

And Tsukishima, too out of it to care, just shakes his head with a pout. "N-no,  _ah_ _!_ Tetsu, I'll, soon I'll--"

Kuroo wipes the sweat from Tsukishima's forehead, feeling his own body surge forward in excitement. He wonders if he could come like this, from the fantasy of it all.

The blond leans into his touch, his bangs plastered to his face, and Kuroo can't resist sticking his fingers into Tsukishima's mouth. Of course, the blond starts to suck them without hesitation.

_You're so good...so good for me._

"Gonna come? Do it, all over my fat cock," Kuroo growls out, pulling his fingers away from Tsukishima's whimpering lips, a string of saliva connecting them. It's hard to not jerk Tsukishima off, but Kuroo made a promise to himself, and it looks like he's about to fulfill it.

The blond's hips start tensing up, moving erratically like it's too much, and when Kuroo pushes in all the way down to the last knot, it's over. Tsukishima moans desperately as the orgasm hits him, spurts of cum splashing high on his chest from his cock. Kuroo watches, totally transfixed as Tsukishima's eyes roll back, his body trembling from the intensity of it all.

When Kuroo pushes the rest of the cum through the tube from the syringe, filling Tsukishima up completely, the blond's moans turn quickly into sex drunk giggles, the laughter music to Kuroo's ears.

There's nothing better than a fucked out Tsukishima, and he watches in satisfaction as the blond paws lightly at his abdomen, writhing from how full he still is. Tsukishima smiles up at Kuroo as he giggles, and Kuroo can't resist reaching down to tilt Tsukishima's head, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Tsukishima's laughter fills Kuroo's mouth, and then he can't wait anymore.

He leans back to pull the dildo out of Tsukishima, watching the globs of cum pour out of him, and hell, he can't resist snapping a few more pictures. Tsukishima isn't in the state to care.

Quickly, Kuroo rids himself of his pants and harness, not caring so much about finesse anymore. His cock is still rock hard, and it's nearly painful. He almost cries as he pushes into Tsukishima, the heat and warmth so amazing, it's like he's been deprived of it for years and not hours.

He doesn't last long, it would be embarrassing if he hadn't been so patient.

Kuroo doesn't even thrust more than three times before he's coming deep inside Tsukishima, the release so good his knees buckle, sending him right on top of Tsukishima with a an 'oomph.'

The feeling of the artificial cum dripping down his cock makes his body shiver in spent satisfaction, and his labored breaths join Tsukishima’s like a symphony.

"Damn, that was good," Kuroo mumbles, smiling happily as he nuzzles Tsukishima's neck.

It's maybe suffocating. Probably.

Tsukishima laughs again, more level headed as he pushes Kuroo away, but Kuroo clings. Tsukishima can call him old all he wants, he's going to get cuddled after sex every time.

"You made such a mess," Tsukishima whispers, and Kuroo grins to himself over how breathless he still sounds.

He has a point; after all, there's still cum leaking out of the blond as they speak, but...

"You loved it," Kuroo says, because it's a fact. Tsukishima can't hide it, and he can feel his boyfriend roll his eyes.

"Yes  _master_ ," Tsukishima says, more biting this time, and Kuroo's entire face heats up. Goddammit. He groans as he rolls over, hiding his face as best he can as Tsukishima laughs.

It was hot in the moment....

It's still hot, and Kuroo really needs to clean up before he gets excited and starts this whole thing over again.

But with that in mind...

Kuroo peeks his head up from where it's buried in a pillow, eyes wide and searching Tsukishima's exhausted face. He looks so satisfied, humming lightly as his leg twitches every now and again. It makes some sort of warmth bloom in his chest, unrelated to the sex. The adoration he feels in that moment, alone with the one he loves with no need to fill the silence with awkward conversation, is incomparable.

So of course, he has to ruin it somehow. But with love. "So, we're definitely going to do this again, right?"

Tsukishima doesn't make a sound apart from a startled hitch of breath, but the blush on his face is telling enough for Kuroo to decipher.

(Yes, he thinks with pride. The answer is 100% yes.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! <3  
> Also if you want some iwaoi dragon dildo smut, my friend ivy wrote [this amazingly sexy fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821053/chapters/26673924) One of my favorites, and I couldn't write a fic like this without giving her some credit bc UGH HER MIND!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
